


Amazing legs and a check nightshirt

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia shows her appreciation towards Patsys night-time attire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing legs and a check nightshirt

If there was one thing Delia loved most about Patsy Mount it was her vast collection of striped and checked nightclothes.

She thought she's seen every pair of pyjamas Patsy owned, so when she appeared in her room one night in a new chequered nightshirt Delia couldn't have been more pleased to see the new garment on her. It showed off her legs amazingly and Delia loved her girlfriends perfectly toned and smooth legs, it was one of the first things she had noticed about Patsy when they met, and all the cycling she had done around Poplar had only made her legs look even better. Seeing her in that nightshirt made Delia want to touch Patsy all over, so she wasted no time in showing her appreciation for the new look.

They very rarely wasted their time when they were alone together anyway, they had so little time to spend together intimately that they usually got down to things right away. It was fun, but it had its drawbacks. Delia had admitted to Patsy that it made her feel cheap sometimes to have Patsy come into her room for a quick fuck only for her to leave again right after, but what other choice did they have?

"I know sweetheart" Patsy had said to her when she told her that. It hurt a little that Delia felt like that; she didn't want her lover to feel like she was using her for her body. "It breaks my heart every time I have to leave. I want more than anything just to sleep in the same bed as you".

"I want that too" Delia had said "All I want to do is love you".

But still, that nightshirt was making Delia feel especially amorous, so when Patsy joined Delia on her bed that night she made sure Patsy knew how she was feeling by kissing her and placing herself on top of her, laying on her and straddling her waist with her legs.

"You're so beautiful Patsy" Delia said between kisses, "I want to kiss you all night" meanwhile Patsy was enjoying the feel of Delias body on top of hers, she liked it when Delia took charge like that, people often thought of Patsy as strong and commanding because of her skill as a nurse and her attitude towards hygiene and cleanliness, but in terms of their relationship Delia was the one who took charge and took risks, Delia was the one who made the rules in the bedroom.

So when Delia pulled away and sat up on her knees, still straddling Patsy around the waist she knew something very good was about to happen. She smiled deviously as she started grinding against her lovers waist, leaning forward slightly to caress Patsy's breasts over her shirt as she did so, making sure to get her nice and worked up "Do you like that Cariad?" Delia asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh yes sweetheart" Patsy whispered, "Keep going" she placed her hands over Delias and made her press harder against her chest, then she slipped them onto Delias thighs and pushed her nightdress up so she could feel the soft skin of her legs. "Delia…." she whispered…"I love you"

"I love you too" Delia said, stopping what she was doing, "Now, I think you deserve a treat for looking so beautiful tonight" she licked her lips slightly and fluttered her eyes downwards and Patsy knew exactly what that meant.

She said nothing, she just smiled deviously as Delia shushed her by placing a finger on her lips, a flirtatious warning to stay quiet, as if she needed telling, the number one rule in Delias bedroom when they were together was to be absolutely as quiet as possible.

Delia slid herself down Patsy's body and parted her legs for her, pushing up her nightdress to her waist and then sliding her knickers down her legs, keeping them in her hand throughout everything that happened next. From between Patsy's legs Delia gave her lover a sly wink and began kissing her way down her thigh towards that sweet centre she craved, the patch of light hair that covered it always betraying the fact that her lover wasn't a natural redhead.

Patsy gasped as her girlfriends mouth touched her clitoris, it sent a shock of electricity through her body instantly and that was only the beginning. My God but that girl had a very talented mouth; it was so unfair that Delia could drive Patsy crazy with her skilled tongue but she had to remain completely as quiet as possible, love shouldn't be hidden behind a locked door, it should be celebrated and heard.

"Ohhh Good girl…" Patsy whispered with a smile, letting her hands wander downwards to stroke her lovers hair as she continued licking at her, she always liked to give Delia encouragement in the bedroom, the girl deserved an award for having a tongue that performed as well as it did on her vagina, she was truly amazing.

Delia stopped for a moment and looked up at Patsy from between her legs, cruelly teasing her by stopping, "Are you enjoying this?" she asked with glistening lips. To which Patsy replied with her trademark side smile, which was an obvious yes to Delia, then Patsy put her back to work by gently pushing her head back down, "Please don't stop" she whispered.

Patsy spoke few words after that, she just tried to keep herself composed as Delia worked her magic between her legs. She took one of her hands out of Delias hair and brought it up to her mouth, trying to cover the sounds of her moaning as best she could, despite how hard that was for her to do. "Mmmmnnn" came out of her mouth, and she chewed the sleeve of her nightshirt as she felt herself reaching her peak. "Delia….." she whispered as she covered her face with her hands as Delia increased the pace and she felt her orgasm take over her body.

When Delia was finished she looked up again with a proud look on her face, Patsy was one of the most put together women she knew, but knowing that she could completely unravel her with just her tongue was one of the best feelings Delia had ever felt. Patsy returned the smile and reached out to wipe off some of her own moisture from her girls lips, Delia kissed her fingers gently as she did so and Patsy said "Come here" to her, beckoning her back up to the other end of the bed to be close to her again.

Delia crawled back up her body and lay happily against her chest as Patsy stroked her hair lovingly. "That was incredible" Patsy said, "I mean it, you're always so incredible".

Delia just smiled and leant up to kiss Patsy's lips softly before moving on to her neck to pepper it with kisses, being careful not to leave any marks, she was always so careful about that ever since she left a love bite on Patsy's neck in the nurses home that had to be kept hidden for days. Now she liked to lick gently at Pasty's neck and cheekbones, it drove Patsy crazy and was definitely her weakness as it made her purr like a kitten whenever she did it.

"You should wear this all the time" Delia said as she settled in next to Patsy, referring to the nightshirt she was wearing.

"All the time?" Patsy said curiously, "Even when I'm on my rounds? I don't think I'll be taken seriously as a nurse in this".

"Nobody will care as long as they can see your legs Pats" Delia said as she buried her face into her lovers long hair and smiled contentedly.

"You might love my legs Deels, but that doesn't mean I want the rest of Poplar drooling over them like a dog" Patsy informed her

"Hmmm, actually neither do I now that you mention it" Delia said, thinking about some of the vulgar men in the city. "Anyway, I like being the only one who gets to see them" Delia then declared "They're amazing".

"They're all yours sweetheart" Patsy told her, turning her head to give her girlfriend another sweet kiss.


End file.
